


Apt and Gracious Words

by runsinthefamily



Series: Nineteen [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Priana's honey coated bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priana takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apt and Gracious Words

"So," said Priana, turning around in a circle, her arms held out. "Behold, the ancestral home of my ... ancestors."

Anders eyed the broken stairs, the filthy walls, half-burnt garbage cluttering the fireplace. "It's, um ..."

"It's an ex slaver's den," she finished. "It's structurally unsound, there's water damage all over the second floor because of the broken windows, and the slavers apparently decided that the marble bath was for shitting in. But!" She held up a finger. "It is what my mother wants. So I am giving it to her."

"Taking back the Amell name?" asked Anders. "Making it an ornament to the city of Kirkwall once again?"

Priana snorted. "She can be an Amell if she wants," she said. "I'm a Hawke. That's been good enough up til now."

"You know it's going to change things. Living up here."

"No, it won't," said Priana stubbornly. "I'll still be drinking at the Hanged Man and visiting Merrill in the alienage and sneaking off to Darktown, looking for love." She cut a glance at him sidelong, the corner of her lush mouth quirking.

"Oh, is that what you come looking for," Anders drawled.

"Just your sweet, sweet, love," said Priana, sidling up to wrap an arm around his neck. She brought her lips to just a breath away from his. "Well, that, and your cock." Her hand slipped inside the folds of his coat and tunic and _squeezed_ , just so.

"Mmmnn," he said. "They're both yours."

One eyebrow went up. "Really? How open is this offer?"

"Unlimited," he assured her.

With a lithe twist that he couldn't have begun to counter, she was out of his arms, retreating toward the broken door across from the fireplace. "And if I wanted to take you up on it? Right now?"

"Here?" he asked, even as his cock stirred. "This place is filthy."

"Ah, but," she tilted her head to one side, "so am I." She reached up and unbuckled the strap between her pauldrons. They hit the floor with a clang and her hands went to her belt. By the time she'd reached the sagging, splintered door, she was down to her breastband and her tight leather pants.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" she asked him. "Or are you going to come over here and fuck me?"

"Filthy," he said and came toward her.

She wriggled a bit as he approached, grinning saucily. "You know you love it."

"I do," he said. "I love your mouth, Priana. Your sweet, dirty, kissable mouth." He suited action to words, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting it gently. He put one hand on the doorframe above her head and leaned into her, hovering just short of touching.

She laughed breathlessly as he let go her lip and began to kiss his way toward her ear. "Yesterday it was my knees."

"Your knees are delightful. They are adorable, knobby proof of the Maker's love."

"You pick the strangest parts to worship," she said, shivering as he licked up the back of her ear. "My knees, my navel, my shoulderblades. Don't you love my tits? My sweet arse? The best thing you've ever said about my cunt was that it was 'pretty.'"

"Pretty isn't good enough?" He nipped her earlobe.

"Ah! Nothing wrong with pretty, pretty is nice. But what about 'hot?' 'Tight?' Or 'delicious,' that's a good one, call my pussy delicious, Anders."

"Holy Andraste, Priana," he said, torn between arousal and amusement.

She shoved him back and he saw the look in her eye. Challenge and hilarity and excitement. "Maybe you just need a reminder," she said and began to unlace her pants. "Down, please."

He fell to his knees, knocked her hands away, and dragged her pants down to her ankles. He hooked his fingers under the side of her smalls, called brief twin flares of fire, and then tossed the singed scrap off to the side. Her pubic hair was the same dark red as that on her head, lush and curly and smelling of her want. He plunged his nose into it, sought with his tongue, parted her and tasted her and felt more than heard her approving moan.

"Nnng, yes. Oh, yes. Lighter, lighter, up toward my - ah! Fuck, Anders. Ah. Mmmmn." She rocked her hips against him, muscles quivering under his hands, the slick nub of her clitoris dragging across his tongue. "Don't make me come," she commanded. "I don't want to come yet, make me wait."

He pinned her hips against the doorframe and paused long enough to pull one of her boots off, free her leg from her pants, and drape her knee over his shoulder. Then he went back to his task. Her nether lips parted with the spread of her legs and he pushed his index finger into her, slowly, until the heel of his hand rested against her wet folds.

He wiped his face with his other hand and then licked his palm, looking up at her. "Delicious," he said.

"Yes," she said. "Fuck. Lick me again, fuck the fingering, just lick me."

He did. She was delicious, sweet and tangy and slick. He was drowning in her, the smell, the taste, the heat. When he looked up her body, she had her head thrown back, her breastband pushed up to her collarbone, both hands on her breasts, pinching at her nipples.

He pulled back again, using his thumb to flick her clit gently. "Is it good?" he asked. "Do you like it?"

"Touch my arsehole," she said.

"Maker's cock," he said.

"What?" she asked, looking down. "We've done that before."

"Yes," he said, "but you - say it again."

"Touch my arse," she said. "Put your finger on it." Her eyes narrowed. "Put your _tongue_ on it."

He was going to come right in his pants, it was inevitable.

He shrugged her leg off his shoulder, turned her, and then tugged on her hips until she took a step backward. "Hands on the doorframe, love," he said. Her bottom was lovely, like the rest of her, small and pert and rounded. He kissed her left buttock, where the faint shadow of a scar spoke of the days before she had met him, the year she'd spent in the company of mercenaries and thieves and killers. He bit it lightly, though it was hard to get purchase on her silken skin, the muscle beneath flexing as she shifted and arched her back more deeply.

"Stop teasing," she begged.

"I'll tease if I want," he said and then put the lie to it by spreading her buttocks and licking her from the back of her pussy lips to the top of her arsecrack.

She hit the wall with one fist, bringing down a small shower of plaster. "Fuck!"

Anders drew back. "What - you taste like ..."

She glanced over her shoulder, cheeks red. "It's, um, powdered honey. They - at the Blooming Rose, Isabela said..."

Anders could only stare at her.

"I - you don't like it?"

"I," he said carefully, "am going to fuck you so hard. Powdered honey. Maker's swollen balls, woman."

She bit her bottom lip but couldn't suppress a smug, victorious grin. "Eat me first," she said, waggling her bottom. "Lick up all that honey."

Maker, it was dusted all over the inside slopes of her buttocks, a sweet counterpoint to the muskiness below. He licked her until he tasted nothing but skin, applied himself to the rose-dark pucker of her arse until she was rutting back against him, the muscle there clenching rhythmically, her breathy curses ringing out through the empty, filthy rooms.

He leaned away, intending to just ease his jaw for a moment, and she spun around, pushed him onto his back on the floor and then pounced on him. Buckles and laces gave way before her assault. She shoved his shirt up, baring his belly, and then ripped open his pants.

"I want you to come in my mouth," she said. "You can get hard again and fuck me later, but for right now I just want you to come all over the inside of my mouth and maybe a little on my tits."

"I like this plan," he said, lifting his hips so she could slide his pants down.

She didn't even take them as far as his knees before she descended, one small hand around the base of his prick, her mouth enveloping him in sudden, wet heat.

"Ah! Priana!" he groaned.

She chuckled evilly around him. She couldn't take him all the way in, thought she made a valiant effort. Somehow the sight and sound of her choking herself a little on his cock was nearly as good as if she had managed to take him down her throat.

"Pri!" he said in desperate warning.

She flicked her storm-green eyes up at him and he came.

She took the first pulse in her mouth and then rocked forward, catching the rest on her lovely little breasts. He lay, panting, as she straddled him on all fours, sucking her lower lip clean smugly.

"Was it as the lady wished?" he asked, when he had his breath back.

"Mmmhmm," she said. "Of course, now I'm all messy."

He sat up swiftly enough to make her squeak in surprise and caught a trickle of his seed with his tongue as it rolled down the slope of her right breast.

"Oh, fuck," she said. "Oh, wow, Anders, do that again. Why is that so ... Maker!"

He licked her nipple, tasting salt and bitter. She huffed a little and gripped the back of his head, fisting her hand into his hair. Her tits yielded beautifully under the press of his tongue and lips, sweet resilient softness. Her arse flexed in his hands as her hips moved rhythmically.

"Bite," she whispered. "Use your teeth."

He bit the bottom curve of her breast lightly.

"Harder. Harder. Not that hard! Yes, yes, yes."

He bit and sucked and licked her clean and by the time he was done he was hard again. An armful of naked, wriggling, panting Priana would be enough to rouse a dead man.

"Where?" he asked, lifting his hips up, pressing his prick against her buttocks. "How? You're in charge of this adventure."

"Here," she said, looking down at him with sudden, perfect sweetness. "Here, like this." She rose up on her knees, adjusted, and then sank down on him, so wet and open that it was no effort at all.

They moaned together, their voices rising braided to the flaking ceiling above them. He didn't know which one of them began to move first. It was a sinuous, slow rocking, her thighs about his waist, his hands smoothing her skin over and over, wandering into her hair. They kissed, tongues tangling, breathed one another's breath.

"Anders," she said.

"Yes."

"I'm going to come."

"Yes."

"Are you going to come?"

"Maker, yes."

"Wait for me, wait."

"I'm waiting."

She titled her hips, sped their gait. "Wait for me, wait for me, wait,"

"Oh, Andraste."

"Say my name, no one says it like you."

"Priana."

"Anders."

"Come, Priana. Come, I want to see it. I want to see your face."

She shuddered, stiffened, let out a strangled little cry.

"So beautiful," Anders whispered.

She took his face in both hands, eyes wide, mouth open. "You," she said. "You."

He tipped her backward, laid her on their scattered clothing, and thrust. She tucked her legs up, knees nudging his shoulders, and sprawled her arms out above her head as he stuttered into his orgasm.

After a moment of gasping, his sweaty forehead pressed between her pinkened, stubble-scratched breasts, he braced himself on his elbows and lifted his head to look at her.

She was wearing the most unbearably smug grin he'd ever seen. "That was brilliant," she said. "That was the most fun, Anders, you should have seen your face when I -"

Unable to bear anymore, he kissed her. And then kissed her again. And again, while she snickered against his lips and wound her fingers in his hair and tucked her feet under his bum and was generally herself, Priana, his one shining light.

When he finally let her breathe again, she was all dreamy eyed and pliant. "Next time, you tell me what to do," she said. "And I'll do it. Anything you want."

"That's a dangerous offer," he said.

"I only make it to rakishly handsome fugitive apostates with spirits of Justice inside them," she said and traced the line of his lips with a fingertip. "I trust you," she said.

"I love you," he said. "So much, Priana. You have no idea."

"Yeah?" she said, the grin making another appearance. "What do you love?"

"Every part," he said. "Especially your delicious, pretty cunt."

When she laughed, it filled the rotting walls of the Amell estate from basement to attic.


End file.
